A Cunning Connection
by lyndaiz
Summary: hermione lost her mother around christmas of her 6th year. she now tackles the problems around taking care of her two younger brothers Tyler 11 and Kaden 5 . what does she do when she finds out that they are children of the dark lord?
1. Chapter 1: Are You Guys Ready Yet?

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters in my story except for Tyler and Kaden. all other characters are owned and crated by the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling Reviews are welcomed and enjoyed please post a review, Flames accepted. Thank you and enjoy!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one - "Are you guys coming?"**

Hermione was about to enter her final year at Hogwarts. She had grown into a fine young woman with luscious curves that no one knew she could behold under the clothes she used to wear, but this year things were different. She had experienced many different things.

During her 6th year on Christmas break she had been owled by the ministry stating that her mother died and she inherited everything she had owned including the family business when she turned 21.

This overwhelmed Hermione with grief at now being an orphaned adolescent who now had to take care of her two younger brother's one who would be starting Hogwarts this year, the other being 5 years old and just starting Elementary school for the gifted.

Luckily for her being 18, she was legally able to take care of herself without going through the hassles of legal guardianship. Her father abused her as a child and was sent to jail when Hermione was about to start at Hogwarts because he physically abused her in front of multiple witnesses in the local mall.

Hermione wandered around the house she now owned. Her family wasn't poor like people thought at school, before her mother died, you could say they would almost be as rich as the Malfoy's but had a much more home styled mansion than they did.

She had only recently cleaned out her mother's old room and renovated it to her tastes. Instead of the old mahogany furniture it once held, stood beautiful New Zealand kauri furniture that had a more modern feel to it. It hurt her to change it but now she owned this house and she needed to move on.

One Saturday morning in late August, Hermione was asleep in her bed when in ran her two little brothers.

"Herm Herm, guess what!!" Kaden said, the younger of the two jumping up and down on her bed while Tyler sat on the end of her bed smiling mysteriously.

"What is it Kaddy?" she said groggily looking at the alarm clock which read 7am. "You're taking me to Diagon alley today to get yours and Tyler's Supplies for school!!!" he said in a more excited tone than he should be.

"Yes alright I'm up I'm up." She said rolling on top of her littlest brother and tickling him, making him laugh. "Now why don't you and Tyler go down and start making breakfast while I get ready to go? Ill be down in about 10 minutes and once you have eaten all your pancakes, you and Tyler can watch TV ok?"

She didn't get and answer from Kaden because he had already run out of the room. "Ill see you down in a bit sis." Tyler stated and ran after his little brother when he heard a crash and a little voice saying "I'm OK"

Hermione giggled to herself as she grabbed her wand and shut her door with a swish of it. She headed toward her bathroom and started the shower.

Just as she said Hermione arrived down stairs 10 minutes later to a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee and her little brothers plate empty on the counter and him sitting in front of the plasma screen watching sponge Bob Square pants, "I didn't expect you would actually have breakfast made." She said to her brother who was finishing off his stack And his last gulp of orange juice.

"Well, we have all been through a lot and you are the one who has been taking care of us since… well you know. We all deserve a break every now and then." He said smiling as he slid off the bar stool and walked over to the sink to drop it into the sink.

Hermione smiled at him. "Ill do the dishes." She said before he could even start. She swished her wand and they started cleaning themselves.

"I can't wait to do that," he said looking envious of her. She just laughed and said, "it's all in the wrist, and once we are at school, ill teach you all I know, well what you can handle anyway."

A few minutes later she was done and added her dishes to the pile that hadn't been cleaned yet. Which got a grumble from the sink "oh pish posh you'll be done soon." She said to it tapping the sink with her finger.

"All right you two. That's enough TV time to get ready to go to Diagon alley." She said grabbing her handbag from the counter and placing her wand in the inside pocket of her robes. She walked to the hallway and grabbed the keys off the hook.

"Are you guys ready yet?" she yelled up the stairs. They both ran down and out the front door before she could say anything else. She just smiled to her self "this year is definitely going to be interesting" she said to the both of them as she reversed out of the drive, closing the mechanical gate behind them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is my first chapter so please let me know what you think REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! if i get good reviews ill write more. Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Am I Going To Tell Harry

**THANKS TO LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL AND GurlOfTheNight FOR THEIR WONDERFUL REVIEWS NOW ONTO CHAPTER TWO!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Two – "what am I going to tell Harry?"**

Hermione awoke panting furiously. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. It was the second time she had had that dream since she had taken her brothers to Diagon alley.

***FLASHBACK***

_Kaden was sitting on Tyler's shoulders during the entire shopping trip. Hermione had just walked out of Casey's Candy Corner because she had promised Kaden that if he was a good boy and didn't fuss, she would buy him a lollypop. They had been shopping for a few hours when hermione walked into someone. Dropping her packages onto the ground._

"_oh my gosh! I am so sorry I wasn't watching…" she looked up to see…_

"_Malfoy?" she exclaimed._

"_yes, that's who I am… do I know you?" he asked helping her with her packages._

"_of course you do, Malfoy, we go to school together" she replied cold heartedly._

_He handed her packages over and said "im sure I would remember a beauty such as yourself…"_

"_Hermione, there you are, you should have told me you had stopped, ouch, Kaden!" Tyler said as his little brother pulled at his hair, trying tot get hid lollypop out of it._

"_Granger!" he exclaimed._

"_what, shocked you just gave me a compliment, Malfoy?" she said hiding her own shock from view._

'_she doesn't know yet' he thought._

"_look I knew id eventually run into you somewhere in Diagon alley. As much as I loathe you, I was told to give you this." He said pretending to hate being that close to her._

'_Don't fret. It wont be long now, Draco. She will come around, it has been prophesied.' He thought to him self._

_Hermione took the letter from him quickly. Without so much of a thank you, she took her brothers arm and they walked away quickly toward The Leaky Cauldron._

_As soon as they sat down she opened the letter it read;_

'_**My Dearest Hermione,**_

_**I have been longing for the day to finally meet you uninterrupted. I have so much to tell you my darling but the war is drawing closer and I have feared that you will disregard me in the time needed. The first thing you truly need to know is that you and your brothers were adopted at a young age. I am your true father. You are half-blood on my side, pureblooded on your mothers side. Your mother died at the birth of your brother kaden and I knew I could not take care of you once the spell backfired so I asked a close friend of mine to place you with a nice family instead of an orphanage. I ask that you drink this potion tonight when you go to sleep. It will show you everything you need to know. After you have used it, sort after Draco Malfoy. He will tell you what you need to do next.**_

_**I look forward to our meeting my darling daughter and my two baby boys as well.**_

_**With all that is left of my heart,**_

_**Dad**_

_Hermione couldn't move. They were adopted? She couldn't believe it._

"_Hermione what is it?" Tyler asked with a worried expression clouding his face. She just handed him the letter and watched as his eyes went stone cold. "Are you sure about this" he said as she held the vile up to the light on the table. The opal liquid swirled about inside it. There was only enough for her to drink. "I don't know," she said wiping Kaden's face with a tissue. _

_She pocketed the potion and pocketed the letter and stated to her brother "have you got everything you need?"_

"_Yes I think so. But do you think I could get an owl" he said realizing that even if he mentioned the letter, he would only get on her bad side and everyone knew that was not a side to be meddled with lightly._

"_Alright" she said before they headed outside once again…_

_***__**END FLASHBACK**__***_

Hermione had thought long and hard about drinking the potion, But after a week, her curiosity got the better of her and that's when his memories invaded her dreams in flashes.

∞∞∞**DREAM∞∞∞**

_Running. Running. Running. It was like they were chasing something. A light. stepped into an orphanage. A young boy was claiming to be a wizard. FLASH. A cold night but she was inside a warm room. It was raining outside. Two lovers were laying on a bear skin rug. FLASH. Hermione was in the hospital wing. She heard a baby's cry. She heard voices whisper her name over and over again as the couple caressed their child's face. The father kissed her forehead. The whispers got louder until FLASH. THE DARK MARK. A pain seared through her lower spine and then. She woke up…_

∞∞∞**DREAM END ∞∞∞**

She had had the dream twice now. Two nights in a row and it was still the same. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew who her father was, that was obvious. What she didn't know is why he chose now of all times to tell her? And what would she do about it? would she see Draco? And best of all

"What am I going to tell Harry?"…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! second chapter done now review some more for next chapter... THANKS_ Lyndaiz xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Lives Were Getting Better

**Chapter Three – ****"Great and to think our lives were just starting to get normal"**

Hermione woke up the next morning with bags under her eyes. She looked over at her alarm clock. 10am. Saturday August 28th. She jumped into the shower and washed her aching body from the cold sweat that had accumulated from her dreams. As she got out she felt the ache in her lower spine again 'strange' she thought as she felt the skin on her back. She demisted the mirror and saw a black blur on her back. She turned quickly. She dropped her hair towel and screamed.

There on her lower back was a form of The Dark Mark. Only it was different. It wasn't long and skinny like the ones she has seen on convicted Death Eaters arms in her 6th year. It was a snake winding through a skull at the base of her spine, horizontally curling in and around the skull rather than vertically. The other difference she could see was above the skull was the word 'Regis filia'

"Princess" Hermione read with a shaky voice.

Tyler came running into the room and knocked on her bathroom door." Hermione, are you all right?" she heard him say, worry engraved in his voice.

"y-y-yes, im fine." She said still shaking from the shock.

Hermione wrapped her towel around her and went into her bedroom. Tyler was lying on her bed starring at her ceiling.

"You know you don't sound fine." He said after a while of hearing her shiver and her teeth rattle.

"No i-i-I'm ok im sure of it." She replied pulling on her clothes.

Once she was dressed, Tyler started to squirm.

"AHHHHH" he screamed as he withered in pain. "FUCK!!!"

Hermione ran over to her brother with a wet face cloth in hand and soothed him by placing it on his fore head. "Where does it hurt?"

"My shoulder! My fucking shoulder blade is ripping! The right one!" Hermione placed the cloth over his shirt and over where the pain was as Tyler whimpered. "There there, Tyler. It will be over soon." She comforted.

Within five minutes the worst had come and gone. All that was left was a throbbing in his shoulder. Hermione removed his shirt carefully to confirm her suspicion. There on his right shoulder lay The Dark Mark. It was the same as hers except with the words being different. 'regius Procer of atrum' "Royal Prince of Darkness" Hermione read to herself.

"I went through this in my sleep luckily" she said

"Yeah lucky you…what is it anyways?" he asked her, unable to see what it was. "The Dark Mark" she said giving him back his shirt. "That means.." he replied in realization.

"Tom Riddle is our father." She said to him.

"Great and to think our lives were just starting to get normal" he said smiling.

"Tyler this isn't a laughing matter!" Hermione said smacking her brother upside the head and giggling as he rubbed it better pouting to her.

Hermione stopped smiling and stood up. Something was wrong. A high-pitched scream was heard.

"Kaden!" they both said to each other.

Hermione bolted to his room with her brother not far behind.

They burst through the door. There on his floor, with blocks all around him was Kaden.

Hermione ran to him and rolled him over. There over his heart was the dark mark and etched above it was 'Trucido of Lux lucis quod heir of atrum "slayer of the light and heir of the dark" Hermione mumbled.

"I've had enough of this im going to go see what all this is all about in more detail." Hermione said picking Kaden up and laying him on his bed. "Tyler, can you stay here with Kaden im going to see Draco."

"yeah sure" he said sitting next to his little brother who was shaking and sweating like crazy.

Hermione ran to her room, grabbed her robes and ran down the stairs. Just as she opened the door to leave, Draco stood on her front door step.

"Oh thank god you're here. I wont have to leave the house."

Draco walked in. "how is he?" Draco said

"What? How did you..."

"Is he ok?" he replied showing the concern in his face to Hermione. "He's not doing to good, Draco. Please come see for yourself." She said leading him up to her little Brothers room.

'Why am I being so open with him, he's my enemy' she thought to herself.

"Things are changing Draco. Tell me what the hell is going on?" she said to him as he started healing Kaden. "Your father has told you the truth, except. Kaden isn't your brother, you would remember your mother dying if he was." He said stroking Kaden's forehead.

"Then who is he?" she asked curious.

"Hermione who is this guy?" Tyler said but only to be ignored.

"You don't remember. You were obliviated by my father. After 13 years he did it because potter became stronger and the dark lord couldn't take care of you the way he was. You were 13 and Tyler was 6.. Your mothers died at the birth of Tyler. At 12 you and I were dating secretly. You became pregnant and at 13 you had Kaden. He is your son…our son." Draco said. Draco then kissed his sons head

"No it can't be true!" she said backing away.

"Mione…it is true. Haven't you ever wondered why he has steel grey eyes? He has my eyes."

Hermione couldn't bare it any more. With tears spilling down her face, she ran…


	4. Chapter 4: What do you want

AN: sorry for the wait on this chapter I have been busy with school I graduate in 10 days or so!!! Again sorry for the delay! Disclaimer I own nothing except for the designs of Hermione's house and her brother and son (Tyler, and Kaden) thank you and enjoy!!!

**Chapter 4 –**

"Hermione! Get up! Were going to miss the train!" Tyler yelled as he banged on her door.

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in bed. She looked at the alarm clock. It was only 8am. So much had happened in the last few days. Not only was she the daughter of the dark lord but she was a mother and had been without her knowledge for the passed 5 years. She slowly rolled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Hermione grabbed her wand and did a quick glamour charm and they were gone. Hermione then stood up and started getting ready for the trip to school.

As Hermione lugged her trunk down the stairs, something in her head clicked.

"Kaden!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"yes!" he replied from the living room. Hermione heard little feet padding towards her.

" guess what, darling?" she said with a smile on her face.

"what?" he said getting excited.

" you're coming to live with me and your uncle at school."

Ever since Hermione found out she had a child, she had told him and he somehow made sense of it and started to understand the logistics of her being "mum" and his former brother being "uncle."

Kaden's eyes sparkled.

"Now now. settle down and come upstairs to help me pack your things." But before she could finish her sentence, her son had already zoomed up the stairs and began flinging all this stuff into a huge suitcase.

Hermione laughed when she saw the mess his room was in and with a flick of her wand it was clean again baring the clothes that were now filing into a smaller suitcase on his bed.

"Hey mum" Kaden asked

"Yes dear?" she replied as she grabbed his toiletries from the nearest bathroom to join his clothing.

"Can I bring some toys? And Captain Squishy?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione smiled and with a flick of her wand another suitcase appeared and was loading toys into it for the trip. Hermione then looked at the clock. It was 10am. Time had really flown. Hermione sped up the process and within 10 seconds the suitcases were packed, zipped and ready, waiting at the front door next to hers and her brothers.

"Come on Hermione! Time to go!" Tyler yelled from the door as he grabbed Hermione's and his own trunk and took them toward the boot of her car.

"Alright we are ready just take these last suitcases and get your nephew buckled up while I do the spells alright?" she smiled as she turned to place the very experienced locking and shield charms on their house.

Once they were done, she climbed into the front seat and they headed to the station.

Hermione, Tyler and Kaden passed through the barrier all together just in time to hear the conductor yell "ALLLL A BOARD!!!!"

Hermione lifted Kaden onto her back and ran with the trolley to the baggage compartment where the staff took care of the rest.

the three of them took their seats in an empty compartment, Hermione set up Kaden in the corner near the window with his coloring book and Tyler was opposite him reading transfiguration for dummies. (AN/ lol I couldn't resist!!!)

Hermione had just sat down next to Kaden, the door of the compartment slid open revealing…

"What do you want… haven't you destroyed my life enough already?" hermione said

Kaden looked towards Draco with a confused face "dad?" he said

Draco's heart lept when he heard the words formed from his sons lips and a tear was forming in his eye but before it could fall and before Kaden could jump up to give his father a hug, hermione put a hand on her sons chest and said

"not now Kaden, please sit still and color spongebob in"

Draco's eyes were filled with a mixture of hurt, love and anger. All he was trying to do was tell her the truth about her passed and he was trying to understand her side no matter how much it hurt him but it was more pain than anything he had ever felt before, even the cruciatus (sp??) curse.

"I understand, I just wanted to see if you got the message about your head girl duties? You and I are due in the heads compartment, dressed in uniform in ten minutes, I just thought I would let you know."

Draco turn on his heal and glided softly out of the compartment before Hermione could say anything to stop him. Hermione was shocked with her self because for once she wanted to stop him and apologize for how she had acted but instead she just sat there with her head hung low and tears forming in her eyes.

"What a year, aye sis? And its barely even begun, who knows what lurks behind the next corner aye?" Tyler said

"You can say that again" she said absentmindedly as she slowly got changed into her uniform.

(AN// I know this chapter is short and has taken me a long time to write but I promise as soon as I am done with graduation I will write more for you all. Xoxo ~ Lyndaiz111~)


	5. Chapter 5: Alright, But Only on Sundays

**A Cunning Connection**

**N/B: hey all, wow I cant believe its been so long since I have written this story. So long in fact that I am almost 21 years old and was 17 when I first started writing this. So since its been so long I will try and write an extra long chapter just for those of you who can remember the story. Also I will add the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter so that you can either re read the whole 4 chapters or can just remember where we left off**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the original harry potter characters or story lines. I do however own the characters Kaden and Tyler. That is all please enjoy this long awaited chapter. Oh and Italics is thoughts just so you know and I hope you can get used to the difference in my writing style compared to when I was 17…**

**Chapter 5: "Alright, but only on Sundays"**

Hermione had made her way, very slowly might I add, to the dreaded heads chart. She didn't know how long she had been standing there all she knew was that Draco had been waiting, staring at her through the glass, for her to come in so they could talk. He had waiting so long in fact that he stood and opened the door for her and led her in himself.

"You really aren't all there today are you?" he stated in an amused tone or so he thought. Hermione could still hear the wavering in his voice from what sounding like a bruised ego or heart, whichever he had more of.

"hello, earth to Hermione". She jumped a little "what do you want Malfoy? And stop calling me that your weirding me out" she said. She still wasn't used to the idea of her unknown past. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _ I can't believe I'm going to do this_

"Look, Draco… I'm sorry about earlier, it's just this is all very hard to comprehend and my Brother, and apparently my son, are such well mannered and so welcoming of people they don't know, to a point where it's dangerous to take them anywhere without my son introducing him to every man, woman and child and holding their hands after asking to be their friends. He is so young and innocent I couldn't bare it if his heart got broken from any lies or unknown dangerous truths." Hermione couldn't believe she had blurted out such a statement to her former, no still arch enemy, but according to him and to her apparent father, they were a couple and have a kid together. She decided to at least be civil with him until she could work out the whole truth.

"did you just call me Draco?" he asked in awe.

"Typical Malfoy, I just blurted out the most dangerous of information I could tell my arch enemy about my son and brother and all you heard was me saying your first name!" Hermione huffed and slouched in her chair.

_Awww shit!_ _Now you've done it Draco_.

"look im sorry for everything that's happened in the last few days, it must have been hard to take in. I wish I could help more in some way. At least you can be sure that what you know is true." He stated trying to pry her mind from his dumb comment. "And what is that pray tell?" Hermione said cockily. "You are in fact the Princess of darkness, Daughter of Voldemort. As soon as you drunk that potion it reacted with the cover charms on your body and in turn forced the charms off your family that was hiding your true identities. Your Dark Marks were given to you on your 5th birthdays and grow with you as you age. They are a marker of your Bloodline. Every Pureblood Lineage has one, look" he stated. He stood up and undid the top buttons of his shirt so he could show her the Malfoy Emblem above his heart.

"That's all well and interesting but I thought Voldemort was a Half-blood?" Hermione smugly sat back in her seat. "Yes but your mother is a pureblood. Take a look at your mark again, it should have the **de REDUERIIS **Emblem in the snakes mouth."

So she lifted it up and charmed the mirror to reflect her lower back onto the wall. As Draco had stated, there was the **de REDUERIIS** emblem, right in the snakes mouth. "well, kiss my lips and call me Kate…" Hermione swore.

"So im guessing my name isn't Hermione Jean Granger then?" she said as she tucked her shirt back in and sat down opposite him. "you guess right, your name is and has always been Hermione Jean de Redueriis Riddle, Princess of Darkness." Draco smiled and tried so hard not to burst out laughing at the picture perfect gob smacked face she had on at that moment.

_Well Hermione, at least hes right about our lineage but you will have to look it up when we arrive at school…. school… head girl duties.. SHIT THE PREFECTS!_

"where are the prefects? We need to tell them the passwords and their rosters!" Hermione panicked.

"don't blow up Hermione, they were here like half an hour ago, I told them everything they need to know. You can either hang out here with me or you can go back and get your things cause we will be at school in like 10 minutes or so." Draco tried to calm her down.

"how could I have missed such an important meeting? What will the headmistress think of me skipping out on my duties, she will surely be disappointed. Oh no! will I lose my head girl pin?" at this point she was pacing the cabin.

Draco turned her around and put his hands on her should. She looked up in shock so quickly she head butted him in the chin on accident. "OWWW! What was that for!"

"OH MY GOSH Im soooo sorry!" she said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. If any first years came past they would surely think they were the best of friends they way things were going. When the laughter died down and the last of the laughing tears were wiped away, Hermione turned to Draco "I am sorry about the bruise that will be inevitable, and I guess it would probably be a good idea for me to head back to my… I mean our son." She smiled and turned towards the door. She had just put her hand on the handle when he said " do you think I could have some time with him. To get to know him? I know it's a long stretch but.."

"Sure. Alright, but only on Sundays. We usually have family picnics for lunch Your welcome to join us tomorrow if you like and maybe as things progress you could then have some father and son time?" she cut over him and turned around to see a huge loving smile on his face. _Draco Malfoy Smiled? Oh my gosh it's so… no Hermione you've only own about all this for how long? Not even a week. Just take it one step at a time._

"Id like that." And she opened the door and headed back to the cart that her son and brother were occupying. She slid open the door and said to its contents;

"You're right, Tyler, who knows what, lurks behind the next corner".

**I can't believe how long that took I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to your reviews. That's for being so loyal. Xoxo Lyndaiz**


	6. Chapter 6: I Guess it

A Cunning Connection

**Hey all, me again! Thanks sooo much for all of your support. Just remember the more of you who review the more I will post ive decided that the story was going quite slow so ive skipped a few days…. Just to keep it going **

**I also received a message a couple of weeks ago from someone on here asking me to join an RPG site. So I did thinking it would be fun and ive received nothing but torment about my writing style. So I feel that I shall let my fanfiction readers who appreciate my work enjoy it because those on that site clearly aren't interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter…sadly **

**Chapter Six: I Guess it's Time to meet my Maker…**

Hermione woke up early on Saturday morning. The last few days flew by so quickly that they all seemed to blur together. She hadn't seen Draco since they arrived at Hogwarts. They were meant to be sharing the heads dorm together, but he offered her to have it to herself for a few days to get herself and Kaden settled. He said he would move his stuff in on Sunday after their picnic. Now that that day had arrived, Hermione felt her stomach drop with a thousand nerves.

"MUM!" Kaden yelled in a wining tone as he bounded through the door and jumped up and down on her bed. Hermione groaned and rolled over toward him and smiled.

"Yes, Kaden?"

"Its Sunday Picnic Day!" he said with the cutest little smile on his face. She knew it wasn't just the picnic. It was his first opportunity to spend quality time with his biological father and she knew he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Rolling out of bed she picked Kaden up and into a death hug. As he squirmed and giggled o get down she laughed. "Go get dressed I'll be down in a minute to help get ready ok?" all she got was a nod and she laughed as he pretended to be an airplane all the way to his room. Hermione gulped her pride, sorted out her clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready to face her nerves.

"What did you pack for lunch? Where are we eating? I'm thirsty? What are we drinking? Can I have a candy? Why have I got my togs on? MUM?" Kaden stated, oblivious to how hyper he already was from excitement and not even waiting for an answer from his mother. When they finally stopped, Hermione laid down the picnic blanket next to the old silver hollow oak tree and set the picnic basket down on top of it. It stood at 12 ft tall next to the lake. She looked at her watch _1145am_. Draco had said he would arrive at 10 past because he would be coming from a meeting with her father.

She heard a rustling in the bush behind her and felt two hands grab her shoulders sharply. She screamed and turned only to find a laughing Tyler rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes. "you should see your face" he said gasping for air. Hermione punched him in the arm "it's not funny" she grumbled as Tyler rubbed his forearm in fake hurt.

Hermione smiled at her brother. He was growing to become a very nice young man and would make someone happy someday, she was sure of it. Hermione wandered down by the lakes edge, leaving Kaden in Tyler's care. She stared at the view as she removed her sandals and stepped into the cool and refreshing waters.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head so quickly that she lost balance. Grabbing for anything to help steady herself, she grabbed the persons arm. They weren't expecting this and therefore both of them ended up soaking wet in the shallows of the lake.

Hermione looked at whoever the culprit was and instantly started laughing at none other than Draco Malfoy. His shocked look sent Hermione into hysterics.

"What are you laughing at, Granger?" he scowled.

"oh so we are back to last names are we Malfoy? My last name is De Redeuriis, remember? Or have you forgotten who my supposed father is?" she mocked.

Draco didn't laugh, he merely stood and helped her up. Taking Hermione's shoulders in his hands he turned her to face him.

"look im sorry, lets get back to the picnic shall we?" she said a small smile forming on his lips.

Hermione returned it and pulled him towards their lunch.

An two hours and four very full tummies later, Hermione finally allowed the boys to go into the water. She and Draco lay under the Oak tree on the blanket she had brought with them. Occasionally she felt Draco's hand brush against hers in what she thought was a twitch but was really an attempt to hold her hand.

"Hermione?" Draco asked

"yes, Draco?" she replied with closed eyes, smiling into the sun's rays.

"I hate to be the bearer of this news, but, your father Owl'ed me this morning. He wants to meet you and the rest of the family. Especially the heir to his legacy, Our son." Draco looked so serious as every word came out of his mouth.

Hermione turn towards him. "I guess it's time to meet my maker… literally. Im sure it will be an interesting visit but I think I should meet him first before bringing the whole family into harm's way."

"I agree, as loyal as my family is to your father, the last thing I want is for my son to get hurt. He was hoping to meet you tonight, for dinner." He said eyes looking as if they were diving into her every thought.

"so soon?" Hermione sat up and had a sip of her water.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to ruin today but he insists on meeting you as soon as possible and tonight is when he is free. Tell you what, why don't we go shopping. I'll buy you whatever outfit you want to wear tonight." Draco said standing up and offering his hand to her.

Hermione smiled at his twisting a bad evening into a tolerable one.

"I could use a new outfit" Hermione said. "Plus, what's the harm when someone else is paying" she added cheekily.

"I'm keeping my satchel sealed until the final payment. One thing I learnt from my father, never give a woman your satchel." Draco retorted with his oh so handsome smirk.

_**Wait did I just say handsome?**_ Hermione shook her head at the very thought and waved to the boys to come and dry off.

Draco helped Hermione pack everything up as the two boys dried off.

"Tyler, did you need any extra stationary for your school work? I was thinking we could head into Hogsmead for the afternoon." Hermione asked picking up the basket.

"oh yea. We forgot to get one of my books for Herbology. Can we get that and also another quill, I broke mine" he said sheepishly.

"Another quill! That's it I'm not buying you another good one until you get used to them. Your last one cost me 5 galleons!" she said shoving the basket into her little brother's hands.

They all walked towards the head dormitories to get changed for their outing in Hogsmead.

Hermione hoped that Draco hadn't noticed her staring at him while he was cleaning and putting away the picnic gear.

_**Maybe he is different and only had to put on a show for those around me.**_

She smiled at her thoughts.

"what are you smiling at?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head "oh nothing just what a great day today was. To think it's just getting started"

Boy, was that the understatement of the century.

**Thanks everyone! It's a slightly longer chapter this time. I hope it makes up for the loss of time over the last few weeks xoxo keep reading. Next chapter will be their trip into Hogsmead and the arrival at the Malfoy Manor.**


	7. Chapter 7: When you are ready for it

A Cunning Connection

Chapter 7: When you are ready for it

Hermione walked slowly through Hogsmede as her brother and son wandered into shop after shop looking for anything they could possibly want or need. She always enjoyed the quiet walks through Hogsmede through the years and never really understood why until now. It was peaceful and took her away to a place that didn't have a War going on. She could imagine anything and have whatever she chose. She heard the clicking of shoes on the pavement behind her. She turned to see Draco close at her heels. She slowed down so he could catch up with her after walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy a Wax stick for his broom. "Sorry about that, now where were we?" he asked pocketing his goods.

She smiled at the slight redness in his cheeks from the cold "We were discussing what I have to do at my father's place." She said as she rolled her eyes. To think that in a couple hours' time she would come face to face (literally) with her maker. Her father, Tom Riddle _aka_ Voldemort.

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine. Draco looked to Hermione and saw the uneasy look in her eye that she always tried to hide from people. He knew her better than that.

"Tyler!" Draco called out. A head popped out of a shop nearby and out ran Hermione's little brother. "What's up?" Tyler asked. "Can you take care of your nephew for a moment I need to talk to Hermione for a while? We will meet you both in the dress shop in about twenty minutes" Draco insisted. With a smile and a nod from Tyler and a very questioning look from Hermione, Draco dragged her off into the tea shop for a much needed drink of butter beer.

A very pretty young woman slandered over to greet them at the entrance "Mr. Malfoy, your usual booth?" she flirted. Hermione's eyes darkened slightly. The blonde escorted the two of them to his table, with an extra wiggle in her hips. "Here we are Mr. Malfoy, what can I get for you?" she flirted.

"The usual thanks, Rosie and a butter beer for my guest please" He said smiling at Hermione. The waitresses smile faltered slightly and she nodded, barely glancing at Hermione as she walked off to get the order. Knowing it would take a while, Draco cast a Mulifato Curse around their table so that they could talk without anyone hearing their conversation.

"Look I know you are scared about tonight, frankly so am I. The only advantage I have to you is that I know what's going to happen." He said leaning in slightly.

Hermione perked up slightly and listened intently.

"The bad news is I can't tell you everything, all I can say is that no harm will come to you and that you will be safe. I can also tell you that I will be there with you every step of the way."

Hermione smiled slightly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"How long am I going to be there for? Can you tell me that much?" she asked waiting paitently for an answer.

"You will be back at Hogwarts in time for your first class of the year. I can't promise that you will want to go to classes after tonight but we will see how it goes." He said with a faint smile on his face. It seemed to be a new trend with Draco to be smiling constantly around her. It was something Hermione was beginning to enjoy.

Draco was about to speak again when their drinks arrived. Draco collected them from the waitress with a smile and sat back down without speaking so she didn't notice the curse that had been placed around them.

"So let me get this straight, I am going for dinner but won't be back before my first class tomorrow?" she asked, trying to pry more information out of him.

"That's basically the gist of it. I can't tell you anything else." Draco said sadly. They sat in silence for the next few minutes, studying each other as they sipped their drinks. As they sat in silence, Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye, Draco's hand slip closer to where hers was on the table. She smiled inwardly at this, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

'Wait a minute this is all too much!' Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head as if to wake herself up and just as Draco's fingers touched hers, she pulled away and lifted her drink to sip at the now empty contents of her glass.

Draco sighed. 'Just be patient Draco, she will come to terms with this by tomorrow.' He thought to himself.

"Shall we join your brother? He will be waiting for us by now." He asked standing and lifting the curse he had set earlier. Hermione just nodded at him and stood, reaching for her wallet to pay for her drink. Draco stopped her, however. "My treat." Was all he said as he placed 5 galleons on the table. Enough to pay for another five drinks each at least. Hermione wanted to protest but knew that she would be fighting a losing battle and they didn't have time for that.

As they walked towards the dress shop, Draco could sense that Hermione wanted to have some silence between them. He allowed it and walked a few paces behind her. Hermione relished in the silence and began to think through the events that had happened in the last few weeks.

It all seemed to happen so fast. Her being the dark lord's daughter, having a child of her own, and with Draco Malfoy, whom she thought was her arch enemy. Not only did this mean she had lived a lie for the last few years of her life, but she had also missed her sons first moments and being able to be a mother to him in those moments. Her most saddening moment was that her son had grown up without his father for the first years of his life. All Draco had missed! He must be feeling very out of sorts. And they ways she had treated him in the last few weeks! She had been so selfish toward him.

Hermione stopped and turned around and walked toward draco and enveloped him in a deep embrace. "I am so sorry" was all she could say.

Draco was shocked and was definitely not expecting that at all. After the shock wore off, he responded by resting his head on hers and holding her to him, relaxing as he did so.

"I really am sorry, Draco. I have been so selfish the last few weeks and to think that you have spent the better part of the last 5 years knowing and not being able to spend time with your family…our family…our son." Hermione said as she slowly unfurled herself from the embrace.

Draco smiled "Its ok, I understand that you need your space to try to come to terms with it all. It is all new for all of us to finally be together again and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for us to be together again." He said smiling down at her watery eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her hands to his chest. "At your pace, Hermione. We will be together again, but only when you are ready for it." He stated.

"Oi, you two! We are waiting to see what dresses you pick!" Tyler yelled from the opening of the dress store. They both laughed at the sight and walked into the warmth.

After a long line of dresses were tried on, Hermione had finally made a decision of what she would wear. The only thing she didn't like was that nothing had prices on them. She didn't want to choose something that was way out of her budget and didn't want to 'mooch' off Draco even though he had kindly offered to pay for it. She didn't show the others for their approval like she had with the others and merely slung it over her arm and onto the counter when the boys weren't looking.

"This one please" she said to the lady at the counter

"A very nice choice mam, that will be –"

"the price wont be necessary thank you, just put it on my account, Margret." Draco said before the price was revealed to Hermione.

"Please Draco let me pay for some of it at least" Hermione Protested but with one look from Draco she was silent again with a smile playing on her lips.

"Please continue Margret"

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, would you like any accessories today?" Margret asked

"Hermione is there anything that catches your eye to match?" He asked

Draco watched her reaction to his words intently.

Hermione looked around, knowing she didn't have anything that would look remotely elegant on with this dress. As she looked at the Jewelry, only one thing would possibly look ideal with her pick of dress. Hermione could tell it would be way too expensive just by looking at it.

"No, I don't see anything that would suit. Thank you for the gesture, Draco" she lied and gazed at the Set for a few moments more before exiting the store. She didn't want to be asked for anything else.

"That will be all for today thank you" Draco said and took the dress out the door in a nicely packaged box. It was almost time for Hermione's meeting and she needed to shower before getting dressed so they started towards the carriage.

"I almost forgot to buy something from the book store. I'll meet you at the carriage." Draco said. Hermione walked on and got Tyler and Kayden into the carriage just as Draco came running up behind them with another package.

"Find what you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"I found exactly what I wanted, thank you." He replied as the carriage started up the hill towards Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8: You Look Pretty

**Chapter 8: You Look Pretty!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own the story of harry potter nor will I ever own the characters. I do own the Characters Kaden and Tyler and the plot line. Thank you.**_

_**Also I realise that It has been a while since I started writing this FanFic and it's about time that I got on with more chapters. I still have no idea how long this fic will be or where it is heading so any ideas you may have that could aid me would be much appreciated. I realised after the first 7 Chapters that I have not yet got the trio together in this new school year so you will finally see mention of them in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Hermione got back earlier than she had expected from her trip into Hogsmede with Draco. She had to admit that she did enjoy herself and it was nice not to have to worry about breaking the bank. She still felt bad, being the independent woman she is, but she told herself to try and let it slide.

Walking into the heads dormitory, she walked towards the balcony doors. Opening them she stepped outside breathing in the fresh air and leant against the banister. An owl swooped down and landed on the railing next to her, giving her a fright. Looking at the owl she smiled.

"And how was your break, Hedwig?" she cooed, taking the letter that was tied to her leg. Receiving a hoot and a small caring nip in reply, she smiled again as Hedwig waited patiently for her reply.

Opening the letter she sighed as she read with a saddened face

'_Hermione,_

_I don't know where you are or who has you but I am genuinely concerned. I didn't see you on the train nor did Ron. I hope you are ok? Please let me know where you are staying because the girls in your dorm have said that you haven't been sleeping there at all._

_If you don't reply then I will report you missing to Dumbledore._

_All my Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ron is worried sick… he didn't eat anything for Lunch. I think he still loves you.'_

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's dramatics. Walking to the writing desk in the living room she sat to write a reply.

'_Harry,_

_I am fine. I am in the Heads Dormitory. You know I got made Head Girl this year. I am sorry I haven't had the chance to meet up with you guys yet as I have been busy with family issues. Meet me in the great hall for Breakfast tomorrow and I will explain it all to you but right now I have some head duties to take care of that will make me skip dinner,_

_Tell Ron I'm fine,_

_Hermione'_

Carefully she rolled up the Parchment and went outside to attach it to Hedwig's leg before she flew off towards the Gryffindor Tower. Seeing her disappear, Hermione went back inside to prepare for her night with her father.

4pm rolled around quicker than Hermione had hoped. She had just gotten out of the shower and after wrapping herself in a towel, she filled the hand basin with water. Hermione dunked her hands into the water filled basin, cupped her hands together and splashed water on her face. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry, staring at herself in the mirror.

This was it. She was going to meet her father and the grandfather of her son for the first time in this new light. Of course she had met him before, but only in a 'my best friend needs to kill you to save the world' kind of way. Now she had to battle an inner demon of what to do now about all of this. She had to keep a brave face for her family and that meant not letting any of this show.

Hermione grabbed her wand, tamed her hair, put it in light curls with some tied back out of her face, and applied some light make up with Green accents around her eyes to match her dress. She let the towel fall, pooling around her feet. Staring at her reflection she turned to see her Tattoo glaring at her. She closed her eyes grabbing at her bathrobe hanging behind the door. She put it on before opening her eyes.

She gave herself a once over and a nod of approval before exiting the bathroom.

**Draco POV**

I looked at my watch anxiously. It is 5pm and I am ready to go. I looked in the mirror seeing my reflection makes me feel more relaxed, I look good. I am wearing my best suit, hair done so that my bangs fall softly into my eyes, just the way Hermione used to like before… Well before I had to change who I was to her.

Sighing I shook my head 'It's all in the past now. It's time to get a grip and be there for her when she needs you.'

I headed down to the common room and sat down on the couch by the fireplace. I knew we had some time to be there but knowing Hermione she could still make us late, especially since I forgot to tell her when we were expected.

Suddenly Kaden, my son ran up to me from out of nowhere.

"Hey dad?" he said

"Yes, Kaden" I smiled as I picked him up and placed him on my knee.

"Sorry I couldn't keep him in his room" Tyler said running from the door in the corner and sitting down next to me on the couch.

I smiled knowingly at Tyler "It's fine"

"Why can't I see Grandpa? Why do I have to stay here? It's going to be so boring!" Kaden said innocently.

"Well" I said with a chuckle. "Your mother decided that it would be safer for her and I to go together first to make sure it is safe before we let you join us. Perhaps, if you're a good boy for your Uncle, you can come next time. How does that sound?" I said. As soon as I saw his face sparkle with delight at the prospect, I laughed. "I guess" Kaden said "What you mean, I guess!" I said in feigned shock as I started to tickle him. He squealed with laughter and I laughed whole heartedly. As our laughter died down, I heard someone clear their voice.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at the clock on the wall. 5pm. Shit where did the last hour go!

I turned out the light of the bathroom and walked towards where my dress was hanging up. I slipped it on and using my wand to assist, I magically clipped up the back straps and tied the halter neck with a bow.

_**NB: to See dress and hairdo view the links on my profile page as for some reason the links wont save onto the chapter :)**_

I turned to look at myself in my full length mirror. I felt absolutely beautiful. 'It's a shame I didn't get that necklace and earrings to match.' I looked at the clock again and gasped. Grabbing my clutch and putting my wand inside my leg holster 'just in case', I opened my door to hear laughter.

I leant over the balcony and saw Draco and our son laughing and tickling each other. I stood and watched in admiration. How could someone who was so horrid to her be so kind so quickly?

I shook my head 'He was pretending to keep you safe, remember?'

I smiled to myself and stood at the top of the stairs. This was my big moment and I wanted it to be perfect. When the laughter died down I cleared my throat, which caught Draco's attention.

**Narrative POV**

Draco's jaw dropped. Hermione looked so beautiful. He was gob smacked. Shaking his head he scrambled to the bottom of the stairs to meet her as she descended toward him.

"Hermione, you look…Wow" Was all he could say, his mouth wide open, absorbing in all he could see.

"Draco if you don't close your mouth a Nargle might jump in and have a party." Hermione giggled as he quickly shut his mouth and blushed.

Draco pulled a box out of his cloak. "I bought this for you. i hope you like it" He said handing it to her.  
She carefully opened the box to find the necklace and earrings to match that she had looked at in the shop.

"Oh draco they are beautiful! you shouldnt have!" hermione gushed as he grabbed the necklace and put it on her. she placed the earrings on herself and smiled brightly.

"of course, i wanted to. plus i now know that they wouldnt have suited anyone better." he said. she smiled and was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when

Kaden ran up to Hermione "Mummy you look pretty" he said

"Thank you, Kaden." She said giving him a hug. "Now you be good for your uncle and I don't want you up later than 8pm is that clear." Hermione said looking at her brother who had just got up off the couch.

"yes Hermione, he will be in bed by 8pm, I promise" Tyler said grabbing his hand and taking him over to the kitchenette for some dinner.

"We won't be back until morning so don't wait up." Draco said to Tyler as they walked out the door.

"Ok!" Tyler yelled. After the portrait door closed, Tyler looked at his nephew with an evil grin and said "Who wants ice cream for dinner?"

_**Thank you guys for being so patient! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As I said keep sending reviews and I will be sure to write more chapters soon as I am on holidays for the next week. Also keep those ideas coming and if you want to give me a way that the story could go then I would appreciate the brain power.**_

_**Xoxo Lyndaiz**_


	9. Chapter 9: So Many Questions

**Chapter 9: So Many Questions**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own the story of harry potter nor will I ever own the characters. I do own the Characters Kaden and Tyler and the plot line. Thank you.**_

_**Finally getting somewhere with this Fic. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Keep reading and please keep reviewing, it really helps motivate me to write more **____** Enjoy!**_

Hermione and Draco walked towards the front gates of Hogwarts where Draco's father and Bellatrix were waiting for them. The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood up on end and she stopped in her tracks.

"Hermione its ok, nothing is going to happen, I promise you." He said as he stood in front of her rubbing her shoulders.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Hermione said her voice shaky. "Look I know my Aunt hurt you, she didn't know who you were then and she was punished for it by your father. She is more afraid of you now than you were of her back then, especially when she knows what you will be capable of." Draco soothed.

Hermione looked at him "What do you mean, what I will be capable of?" she asked, curious as to what he was on about.

"You will find out when we get there, your father will explain. It's not safe to talk about it here." Draco said guiding her down to his father.

"Miss de Redueriis, if you will take my arm?" Lucius stated as he offered his arm out to her with a slight bow at the waist. Bellatrix merely bowed to her, a slight quiver in her eyes. She was scared of her? Hermione shook her head and hesitantly, she obliged Lucius and as soon as her hand touched his arm, they apparated to another location. She recognised to be the Malfoy Manor. Behind her she heard a pop. She turned to see Draco letting go of his Aunts arm.

"Here we are, Miss de Redueriis. Please follow me to the Ballroom." Lucius said, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Hermione breathed heavily as she was escorted to a large room which looked to be at least half the size of the school Quidditch Pitch.

"Wow" she said without realising. Both Lucius and Draco smirked at her comment. At the opposite end of the hall to where they had entered was Four Black Ivory Thrones: Two were larger than the others. The larger of the two in the centre had a large Dark Mark imbedded into it. She guessed that this belonged to her father. In each of the other thrones held the respective Marks that had appeared on herself and her family only a week before.

Hers was located next to her fathers in the centre. Her brother's throne was positioned on the other side of hers and her sons on the right hand to her fathers.

_(NB: To get a better visual if you were looking at it from left to right it would be seated: Kaden, Voldemort, Hermione, Tyler)_

The Ballroom was lit dimly with low hanging candelabras dotted around the edges of the ceiling and a large chandelier at the centre of the room which reminded Hermione a lot of the one from 'The Phantom of the Opera' a musical which was her favourite of all time.

As she walked into the room she heard a whooshing noise and saw a large black cloud fill the room and centralise itself at the largest Throne. With a pop Hermione's father appeared seated in the throne in front of her.

"Hermione is that really you?" he asked in a hoarse voice. His eyes were red slits and his nose was non-existent. Hermione Shivered and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Hello…Father" Hermione managed to say and gasped for air as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Come child there is nothing to fear from me. You are my daughter" he stated and he slowly stood and summoned her closer to him.

She obliged and moved closer, intrigued at this new found family member.

"Forgive me, father, I am at a loss for words. I didn't know what to expect from all of this." Hermione said when she reached the foot of his throne, bowing her head.

"Come now none of that! Hold your head high, you bow to no one." Voldemort said to her climbing down the steps to lift her head to meet his eyes.

He gasped "I should have known"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, gaining more confidence as she looked curiously into his, searching for answers.

"You have your mothers eyes, Hermione." He smiled again. This was a rare thing to see. Hermione had never seen him smile.

"I have so many questions.."

"Of course your do, you are my daughter, you are inquisitive. In time you will come to know the answers but for now we will have dinner!" He stated finally. As if on cue every death eater in the manor had entered the room and a table had appeared in the centre of it filled with food.

"Normally we would eat in the dining room but I am feeling rather lazy today and brought it to us" Her father said with amusement hinting in his eye.

Draco pulled out the chair for her next to her father and she smiled at him in thanks. She signalled for him to sit down next to her. This was going to be a long night and she didn't want to be alone in this.

As he sat she reached for his hand and clasped it in her own. Hermione squeezed his hand gently. Draco knew she was out of her element but reassured her she was doing well by returning the squeeze. This was just the start of the night and Draco kept hidden the concern for her being his smile. There was worse to come.

_**Thank you all so much for reading! I don't think I will be able to write another chapter tonight as my dinner just arrived but we will see how we go! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I enjoy the feedback! xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10: You Are a De Redeuriis!

**Chapter 10: You Are a De Redeuriis!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own the story of harry potter nor will I ever own the characters. I do own the Characters Kaden and Tyler and the plot line. Thank you.**_

_**Finally getting somewhere with this Fic. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Keep reading and please keep reviewing, it really helps motivate me to write more **____** Enjoy!**_

Hermione had eaten her full and her father had still not disclosed any new information to her. He was more interested in getting better acquainted with her. Tom was distracted by another conversation and whilst Hermione waited patiently, she was plucking up the courage to ask him about what else she was going to do whilst she was here.

Hermione grew impatient.

"Father"

Everyone in the room became silent and looked at her as if shocked that she would interrupt her father and his business. He looked at everyone with cold eyes which caused them to continue their conversations around the table before he turned to her with a smile.

"Yes Hermione, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly

Hermione stammered slightly, cleared her throat and spoke

"Why am I here?"

"I believe that this conversation is better with less company. Out!" he bellowed to the rest of the room. Immediately all conversations stopped and people apparrated without goodbyes, going their separate ways, leaving Lucius, Draco, Tom and Hermione alone in the large room. Tom Swished his wand and the table disappeared along with the unoccupied seats. As the remaining people stood, respectfully their chairs disappeared too.

"You are here for multiple purposes tonight. First and foremost you are here because I wanted to see my daughter again. Secondly you have a lot of untapped power within you that you need to learn how to use. In Order to tap into this power, however, you need to train. You will begin your training tonight." Tom said as he walked over to his throne and sat down.

"you must complete your training before you can sit in this throne next to me. Your brother and son must go through similar training in order to have the same rights and authority."

"Why is authority needed to sit in a throne?" Hermione asked.

"There is much for you to learn my dear. To put it simply, these Thrones are filled with Dark Magic. In order to be able to sit in them, they must respect you. So must all of my followers if you are expected to be my legacy."

"What do you mean your legacy?" she asked, scared of what he might say.

"Should I die in battle, you would become my successor until your son is of age to kill Potter." Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was she required to train, she was required to be the keeper of darkness until her son was old enough to kill her best friend of seven years? Hermione took in several deep breaths, closed her eyes to calm herself and opened them looking straight into her father's eyes as she asked:

"What do I need to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was sweating, her composure gone, and her sanity almost at breaking point. Her Beautiful dress had been replaced with athletic gear. It was hard enough with the balancing on a beam in the middle of a pit of spikes for the last hour whilst using her mind to levitate four rocks but if she screamed at all, a Cruciatus curse was sent her way causing her even more pain. If she dropped a rock, she would have to start the timer again. She had to stay there for 2 hours straight levitating the rocks whilst balancing and without uttering a sound. She was greatful she didn't have to wear her dress whilst doing it otherwise it would be ruined.

Hermione had received two Crucios in the last hour and yet still managed to hold the composure. It was her 4th attempt at the course and she was tired. It was 4:55am and she only had to hold on for another 5 minutes. She was silent, sweat dripping off her nose and into her eyes which made her eyes sting.

"It's time to juggle the boulders again! Remember the pattern this time!" Her father shouted from the edge of the pit.

"I can't! Not anymore, father!" Hermione yelled back. "Yes you can! You're a de Redeuriis! You are my daughter! Now do what you are told!" Tom bellowed back to her.

Hermione started to move the boulders to be in front of her and started moving them through the course of juggling movements with her mind. Just when she was about to complete it, her father added in a crucio.

Hermione groaned and was about to faint when the buzzer sounded. She started to collapse as the pit was covered up with a wave of Tom's wand and she landed on the ground, safe.

Draco walked over to her whispering in her ear. "You did well, Hermione."

"Well done, but if you want to hold the authority you will need to do better than that. It's a good start. You will train every Friday and Saturday night with me here and each time your task will get harder. You can count on that" Tom said as he walked closer to her.

As he stood in front of her, he looked down at her on the floor.

"Standup" he said abruptly.

Weakly Hermione got to her feet unaided.

Tom looked at her strength and smiled. He leant forward and gave her a caste kiss on the cheek.

"That's my girl." He said before apparating out of the room to god knows where.

Draco immediately stepped forward and let her lean on him.

"Come on let's get you back to Hogwarts and get you healed." He said as he picked her up and took her to the foyer where Lucius and Bellatrix were waiting to take the two back.

Lucius took her in his arms and apparrated with Draco and Bellatrix close behind them.

Draco took Hermione from his father and walked up towards the castle. Winding his way through the corridors to their dormitory, he laid her on her bed for the short three hour nap she needed before classes started at 8:30am.

Draco hated seeing how much pain she was in but he knew there was nothing he could do but cast a few healing charms and to let her sleep it off. He placed her wand on her bedside table which was set to wake her up at 8:00am.

This was going to be a long process for both of them.

Thanks so much! I am on a roll tonight! Unfortunately this is it until next time. There will be more to read I'm just a bit spent tonight and I think 3 chapters is enough for now LOL.

Enjoy and goodnight all

Lyndaiz xxx


End file.
